12 Floors
by Autumn Win-Dow
Summary: All it takes is an escalator trip to the boss' office to clear up a misunderstanding... or maybe not.


_**Dedication:**_To Team Schadenfreude-I wouldn't trade anybody in this team, and the last month I've spent with you was a really fantastic experience. I wouldn't exchange it for anything. You guys are so amazing.

* * *

_**12 Floors**_

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

* * *

**G**

"Wait!"

"…God damn it, Koko, you could have just taken the next elevator up."

"I didn't want to wait. Besides, I have to talk to you."

"…I don't want to talk to you."

"Why are you going up to the twelfth floor?"

"To see the man in charge. I'm organising one of his major project presentations."

"Ah, I see."

"…Why haven't you pressed a button yet?"

"I'm getting off at the twentieth floor, too."

_Damn it._

"Why would you get off at the twelfth floor?"

**1**

"Ouch, I'm hurt. Just to let you know, I'm involved in the presentation as well."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true! I'm one of the speakers!"

"No wonder. You're so loud mouthed, that job suits you perfectly."

"Hey, what did I ever do to you? I find it strange that you're using this tone on me without explanation."

"You don't need an explanation. You should be smart enough to know why I'm like this."

**2**

"Oh, so it's like that?"

"…"

"You're mad at me because of that night."

"You don't say, Sherlock."

"…Why would you be mad, though?"

"You have got to be kidding me. Are you really as airheaded as Mikan Sakura?"

"Using your friend as a vice for an insult. Smooth, I'm sure she would have loved to hear that."

**3**

"Shut up, Koko."

"And no, I am not as airheaded as Mikan Sakura—"

"Huh, hypocrite. You just did it as well."

"Because you know me—I'm good at reading people."

"Keep thinking that to yourself."

**4**

"I'm pretty confident in my abilities, Sumire."

"Right. All you've deciphered from me is that I'm angry at you."

"And the reason."

"A five year old could understand that."

"Not really. My first kiss was at four, and I had no idea why it was such a big deal—"

"Koko, just stop talking."

**5**

"…Are you that annoyed about the kiss?"

"Annoyed? Ding, ding, ding, Koko wins the award for biggest understatement of the century."

"Hey, you're using that tone again."

"You're so blatantly obvious today that it makes me want to claw my eyes out and get off this elevator right now—"

"Sumire, I'm not letting you walk up seven floors in those… _monstrosities_."

"What are you even talking about—are you talking about my shoes?"

"Wait, they're _shoes?! _I thought they were projectiles you were planning to use in the case of a hold-up!"

"I would much rather use them as a projectile for your face."

**6**

"I retract my statement."

"I knew you would. You always do."

"Oh, come on, can you just lighten up around me for even a few minutes?"

"I would actually consider doing that if only you didn't kiss me that night."

"…Did you not like it?"

"…"

**7**

"Sumire?"

"I'm not even going to answer that question, Yome."

"So is that a yes?"

"No!"

"So it's a no?"

"No!"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I don't know!"

"What don't you know?"

"I don't even—no, I can't do this."

**8**

"Wait, was that an answer to the question—wait what was the question?"

"I don't—ugh, I give up with you."

"Please, my mind can't take such confusion. I'm not as complex of a person as you, Sumire."

"You're just as complex as I am, you liar."

"How so?"

"I just—I don't know you, Kokoro Yome."

**9**

"What are you talking about? We've known each other since childhood. You probably know me better than my parents do."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I can predict what you're going to do! First you go to a wedding for the food, and suddenly you've become freaking Casanova and started kissing people randomly!"

"Hey, you know me—"

"I just said that I don't—"

"I only kissed one person that night. And no, it wasn't the bride's husky eating all of the beef quiches."

"…Why the hell would you even suggest that?"

**10**

"That's what Ruka was doing."

"But you're not Ruka!"

"Of course I'm not Ruka."

"I just—ugh, I can't talk to you like this!"

"You were the only person I kissed that night, Sumire. And I did it for a reason."

"Because you were drunk."

"…I was drinking the grape juice."

**11**

"…Jeez. Please enlighten me then, Koko, on why you kissed me."

"And you called me naïve."

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh, lookie here, we're at the twelfth floor!"

**12**

"Koko, I'm not done with you yet—"

"Time is ticking, gotta go! See you tomorrow!"

"Koko, we're in the same presentation committee, god damn it!"


End file.
